His Little Gypsy
by alisandra6
Summary: Chihiro is a gypsy who is travelling to Konoha, she is a performer who dances and reads palms. While there she meets an unlikely shinobi and begins to fall in love.


Don't own Naruto

Chihiro walked leisurely, the pace she always walked at; she was a gypsy and had no need to hurry. Every few months she traveled to a new village, almost all of them containing ninjas, she was a performer; she danced and contorted for the enjoyment of others. She always traveled to ninja villages because she was a rare commodity to male ninjas, whereas female ninjas were straight and skinny, Chihiro was thin but very curvy. Kunoichi wore lots of heavy, armored clothing that covered everything to protect themselves in battle, and she was barely covered. All in all she was a strange and exciting sight for the men in the ninja villages and she exploited it. Chihiro was very short and curvy, but nobody would suspect her of being a child with her ample breasts, her hair was black as night and fell to a little above her waist with tiny little trinkets like beads, coins and bells tied in all over her head. Her breasts were covered by a bright blue bikini like top that had tassels all along the bottom of the top. Her bottom was tiny little black silk shorts that were practically underwear, on top was a completely see through bright blue capris that had gold trimming on the top and bottom. (kind of imagine jasmine's outfit from Aladdin.) Her feet were bare except for the strand of bells on each ankle that jingle when she walked. She had bangles on each forearm that were all in different patterns, some plain, some jeweled, and some carved. Her skin was clear and lightly tanned. she had large, bright green eyes that were covered with eccentric makeup, a small curvy nose and a full, sensual mouth that was covered in bright red.

She stopped pondering when she caught sight of a giant wall that almost always signaled a shinobi village. When she spotted the entryway to the village she walked over, she was immediately stopped by the guards, as she always was, she thought with a sigh. They both had dark hair, but one had hair that covered one of his eyes and the other had a bandage running across his nose. "What are your intentions, entering our village?" bandage guy asked.

"I'm a traveling performer." I stated simply. "I was going to ask your hokage for entrance.

"No need," the other guard said, "you pose no threat to us, if you fill out these forms then you can enter." And it was true, I posed no threat whatsoever, a measly genin straight from the academy could beat me up without trying.

After filling out all of the forms, I entered the village. People stopped walking to gawk at me, to say I did not enjoy the attention would be lying, but you had to enjoy it to be in my profession. The village was bright with the midday sun and I knew I could fit a performance or two in before nightfall. I walked around, looking for the perfect place, in a little pavilion somewhat near a ramen stand I could eat at afterwards. I took my pack off of my shoulders and got out a colorful red mat and laid it on the ground. Already a crowd gathered around me to see what I was doing. I placed a tin cup on the mat before me so people could drop their offerings and began. The bells and coins located all over my person was a music all in its own, so I required no other music to dance to. I shook my hips in an enticing manner while tapping my toe very delicately on the ground. My arms began weaving an intricate pattern overhead and I lost myself in the dance as I always did, almost totally forgetting the crowd. I was moving in circles, my hips always swaying when I began to contort, my back began dipping backwards until I looked to be in an almost impossible angle and went downwards still until I was between my own legs and looking out at the shocked crowd. I put my hands on the ground and picked my feet up, doing a split in midair. I jumped back to my feet and began dancing once again, at an even faster tempo. I would stop every so often to do a trick, then I finally ended by doing the splits.

The crowd roared their approval, but soon dispersed. I looked at my tin cup and smiled, it was completely filled with money. I packed up my things, then headed over to the ramen stands, which held only 4 people, so i took a seat. As soon as my butt hit the seat a steaming bowl of ramen was laid down in front of me. I looked up curiously to find a girl smiling at me, "My name's Ayame, your dancing brought in good business, so this one's on the house."

"Thank you," I said, "My names Chihiro." she left soon after. Three of the four people sitting near me were looking at me curiously, one more blatantly obvious than the others. The one staring was sitting right next to me and was blond with scars on his cheek, next to him was the oldest looking one, wearing a mask and had silver hair. Next to him was a girl with pink hair, and lastly, the one who paid me no attention, was a boy with black hair.

"Hey lady!" my attention was grabbed by the blond one, "You danced pretty cool, can you do anything else?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Naruto!" screamed the pink one with anger, "Don't be so rude!" Naruto looked down in shame.

"Give me your hand." I said brightly, trying to make him feel less bad. He looked confused, as did the others, but he did so, hesitantly. I flipped his hand over to look at his palm tracing it with the pointy claw like metal object that was hooked onto one of my index fingers, it was intricately carved and I used it to eat with, as chopsticks were inconvenient to carry with me while I traveled, plus it could be used for protection. I imagine that I looked like an animal eating with it, using the talon like object to rip into meat. It was dangerously sharp so I had to be careful not to cut into his had as I traced the creases running across his palm, his lifelines. "Look here," I pointed out the 'y' like shape in his hand, "This symbolizes that there are two paths you can be fated to in life, this one," I pointed to the line on the right that was cut through with another line, "symbolizes a brutal death at an early age, but that one", I pointed to the other one, which was free of obstructions, but was not in a straight line, "symbolizes a path of hardships that will ultimately lead you to your goal and a happy life." I looked at him and smiled. "I can tell a person's fate through the lines written on their palm, I'm Chihiro."

Naruto looked awed, "That's awesome! My names Naruto and I'm gonna be hokage one day! Believe it!"

"I'm sure you will, you seem to be a very determined person, I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you later." As I walked away from the group I could feel their eyes following me.

AN: There's a ton of errors, but I did this all on WordPad which has no spell check. I'll go through it later to try to fix more errors, sorry!- Ali P.S. I feel like something's missing from the story... I probably forgot to write part of it -.- you'd be surprised how often that happens to me.


End file.
